Kill Romeos
by Number1DogDemon
Summary: Changed Title used be to A Bad Memory Now it has a plot which is good. Includes rich people activities cars, choppers, jets, helicopters, and mobs. all in one fic! please don't mind the first 6 chapters it gets much much better. read and review! Complete!
1. The Memory

Disclaimer I do not have in my possession the rights to Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale is property of Sunrise Animations. (Growl I hate it when people say it's owned by Rumiko she is the author of the manga she sold all rights to Inuyasha to Sunrise, got it?)  
  
CH1. The Memory (Posted June 5, 2004)  
  
"Mother what are you doing with that knife," asked Inuyasha.  
  
His mother replied, "I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago."  
  
"Mother your drunk"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
His mother stabbed him right in the heart.  
  
"Ahhh," Inuyasha cried out in pain he thought he should be feeling but didn't feel much.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"911, what's your emergency," asked the operator.  
  
"My mother stabbed me."  
  
His mother hung up the phone, in her most innocent tone of voice she said, "Come on Inu dear you'll be doing the whole world a big favor by dieing."  
  
Just then the police storm through the doors, guns drawn, "Put down the knife," the lead officer yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's mother started to run at the cops knife in hand.  
  
The cops started shooting, the bullets hitting their mark every time (A/N the police have to shoot this good otherwise they don't pass the academy).  
  
She dropped to the ground, she was dead.  
  
"Mother," Inuyasha cried while the police rushed him out of the house.  
  
A/N. More to come in like a week. I don't know where I find the time to do this. This is [Number1DogDemon] self appointed keeper of peace signing out and remember this world is made of Love & Peace! 


	2. Enter Kagome

Number1DogDemon's phrase of the month, "Yes I am obsessed with Inuyasha, and no I am not foaming at the mouth."  
  
Ch.2 Enter Kagome the Beautiful Young Woman (Posted June 8, 2004)  
  
It's been five years since that fateful day. Keade, the priestess at of the shrine to the north of Tokyo has taken care of and home schooled Inuyasha. But this year he has to go to high school.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up, ye don't want to be late for your first day of school," Keade yelled upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer but came down dressed in Blue jeans, a red tank top, a leather jacket, and leather motorcycle boots.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't ye ride your Harley to school," suggested Keade.  
  
"OK," Inuyasha blankly replied  
  
'I wish he would start to show his emotions,I hope this works' Keade thought(Evil Old Lady yes that means you Joanne).  
  
As Inuyasha pulled up to the school everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as they saw his custom bike with elongated fenders, strait pipes, wire wheels, leather saddle bags, and painted a glossy black with orange and red dragons painted along the sides.(Similar to my bike just mines yellow with silvery white modern stripes) He didn't care, he didn't care about anything or anyone.  
  
Inuyasha went inside the school office to get his schedule.  
  
"May I help you sir," asked a girl from behind the counter.  
  
"I need to get my schedule," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Inuyasha Taiyoukai"  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"(Girls rolls eyes j/k)  
  
"What?"  
  
" We have all the same classes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome." "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD you have the cutest ears."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
Kagome started playing with his ears.  
  
" Um, can you please stop that?"  
  
"Oops, sorry," Kagome said while blushing heavily.  
  
A/N. Yes a bit quick for blushing but oh well.  
  
A/N2. Hahahahaha take that Old lady!(inside joke)  
  
A/N3. Yes I must describe the bike I'm obsessed with cars, bikes, boats, and Inuyasha. 


	3. Enter Sango & Miroku

Number1DogDemon's phrase of the month, "Yes I am obsessed with Inuyasha, and no I am not foaming at the mouth."  
  
Ch.3 Enter Sango & Miroku (Posted June 8, 2004)  
  
First bell  
  
"Time to go to class" Kagome said while still blushing, " lets walk to class together."  
  
"OK," Inuyasha said slightly blushing.  
  
"Here we are, history with Mr.Myoga," Kagome stated.  
  
" Did you just say Myoga?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's been a long time since I last saw him."  
  
" We better get inside."  
  
" Hey, Kagome," two voices yelled from the front row.  
  
" Hey Sango, Miroku," Kagome said as she sat down, "Inuyasha come sit next to me."  
  
"OK," Inuyasha said blankly.  
  
"Who's the hunk," asked Sango with a sly smile.  
  
Kagome blushed, "This is Inuyasha, he has been home schooled for the past five years."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha inquired, "how do you know that about me?"  
  
"Ya Kagome how do you know that about him," Sango and Miroku asked with sly smiles on both their faces.  
  
Kagome lightly blushed and replied "Your records were listed under your schedule. I just skimmed over them before we left for class."  
  
"Oh, OK," said Inuyasha while staring off into space.  
  
'There is one more thing that jumped out at me, the records showed that his mother tried to kill him and she was shot to death by the police,' Kagome sighed and thought, 'That couldn't be.'  
  
A/N I posted this cause my other two chapters are super short, well, so is this one but I just thought who ever is reading this should get a early bonus. 


	4. Revival of a Memory

Ch.4 Revival of a Memory (Posted June 9, 2004)  
  
second bell  
  
'OH MY GOD was I day dreaming that long,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
" Time to go," see all of you tomorrow Mr.Myoga said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Gym," Sango and Miroku groaned together.  
  
"I like it," Inuyasha and Kagome said cheerfully in unison, they both blushed once they realized that they said it at the same time.  
  
'Argh, how stupid could I be saying what I'm thinking," Inuyasha cursed himself in his mind.  
  
'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, we said that at the same time now Sango and Miroku are going to think we're a couple,' Kagome screamed in her head.  
  
Miroku and Sango just had that scary smile on their faces.Then of course Miroku groped Sango.  
  
"Hentai," she screamed as she slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"It's worth the pain," Miroku said on the ground all swirly-eyed and a red hand mark.(Take that Jack)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha justed busted out laughing struggling for air.  
  
'Why can't I keep my feelings inside as I have done for so many years, and what is this feeling I get every time I look at that girl' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Why do we keep on doing this it's like we're thinking the same things, and what is this feeling I get every time I look at him,' Kagome wondered.  
  
" Greetings class, I am going to be your gym teacher this year my name is..."  
  
" Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
" Glad you remember me little brother."  
  
The whole class gasped.  
  
"Did he just call you, little brother," Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Didn't think you'd ever show your face in public..."  
  
"Well I did!"  
  
"Let me finish, after your mother was killed."  
  
The whole class gasped. Inuyasha took in a sudden breath and ran out of the gym with Kagome in pursuit.  
  
"Now that we have gotten rid of the waste of space..." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
  
Outside in the parking lot. Inuyasha was strapping his helmet on with a tear rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Wait,"cried out a familiar voice.  
  
"Ka-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
" It's about your mother isn't it?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Wow, how cool, Inuyasha can we take a ride on your motorcycle?"  
  
" You know that would be considered ditching," Inuyasha said as he wiped away a tear and smiled.  
  
"I know," Kagome said in a very cheerful voice and a comforting smile.  
  
'When she smiles like that she's so cute,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'what the did I just say cute?'  
  
"OK, grab the spare helmet out of left the saddle bag." "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"No where special."  
  
"No where special it is," Inuyasha said as he started his bike and drove off.  
  
A/N. No where special is my favorite destination on a bike it's very nice there all of you should go there some time.  
  
A/N2. Ah yes the subject of Kikyou, I might put her in this story but I will most likely bash her or make her real nice and helpful.  
  
A/N3. Take that Jack! 


	5. The Punishment

Ch.5 (Posted June 10, 2004)  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had just met up at the entrance to the school when  
  
they heard " Inuyasha Taiyoukai and Kagome Higurashi please report to my office," said principal Menomaru over the P.A.  
  
"We're going to get it," said Inuyasha as they were walking to the principals office.  
  
" Ya, I know but it was worth it."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" I just love feeling the wind in my hair."  
  
" Why were you giggling so much?"  
  
" Your hair kept on tickling me."  
  
Just then the the door to the principle's office. "Inuyasha Taiyoukai, Kagome Higurashi please take a seat," they both took the two vacant seats, " Now lets get to the point. Why did you two leave school grounds?"  
  
Inuyasha replied, " Because I wa--."  
  
Kagome interrupted "If your not going to tell him I will. You see sir we were in gym class when the new gym teacher, Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru, reminded him of a incident five years ago where Inuyasha's Mother tried to kill him but was shot to death by the police, right in front of him. He got really upset and ran out to his motorcycle and got ready to go when I arrived there to comfort him, so I asked him if we could take a ride he warned me about the consequences, I agreed any ways. We rode all around the country-side and then he dropped me off at Sango's home."  
  
"Is this true," asked the principal.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha replied blushing so much he looked as if he was drunk.  
  
"OK then for your punishment is you two must go on the school trip to Southern California in 3 days but there's a catch you two will share a room and do everything together."  
  
A/N. I couldn't resist the semi-cliff hanger so I had to cut the chapter in half don't worry after chapter 6 they will get much longer since I wrote chapters 1-6 like 6 months ago, also I won't be able to update as much as I have for that reason I will actually have to write something mentally screams.  
  
A/N2. To answer Joanne Jack and Brina's future question, yes I had to place the trip in South Cal, I know it better than Hawaii, New Jersey, Arizona, Canada, Oregon, Washington, Nevada, and any other place.  
  
A/N3. Yes short chapter but the next chapter shall be up tonight 


	6. Planned!

Ch.6 Planned?!?!! (Posted June 10, 2004)  
  
"What!?!?!?!!?!?!?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I just met her yesterday!"  
  
"I just met him yesterday!"  
  
" The priestess of the North Shrine and the priest of the West Shrine both suggested the idea ,and we all agreed," said the principal.  
  
"The old lady said that?"(Take that Joanne)  
  
"Grandpa said that?"  
  
"Yes they both did."  
  
"Wait a minute, you live at the North/West Shrine. Ya, but why didn't you tell me before? Oh, never mind," they both said at the same time as if it where planned.  
  
'These two are a perfect match for each other. I love playing match-maker.' "You two may leave. And Inuyasha I'll tell your brother to lay off, OK?"  
  
"Thank you," they said in unison again and blushed.  
  
The principal couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome turned a crimson red. The principal started laughing even harder. They finally left and slammed the door to his office closed.  
  
"Inuyasha lets take your bike and go to my home," said Kagome.  
  
"OK."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Hey sis, who's that, your boy friend," asked a young boy.  
  
"Hey Soata, this is Inuyasha and he's not my boy friend."  
  
"What ever you say sis."  
  
"Soata where's grandpa?"  
  
"He's probably hiding," snickered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Your probably right."  
  
" He's hiding in the storage shed," blurted Soata.  
  
" Thanks Soata."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went over to the well to find grandpa. They found him huddled in the corner.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha please don't hurt me."  
  
"Give us a reason not to," said Kagome.  
  
" You two make a cute couple."  
  
Both of them blushed and looked away.  
  
"See"  
  
" Grandpa where's mom?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
" Come with me Inuyasha."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Mom I'm home."  
  
"I'll be there in a sec dear."  
  
After Kagome's mom said that he froze and remembered what happen five years ago.  
  
'I know what's wrong' Kagome thought to herself then smiled, 'lets see if this works'. She started to play with his ears. Inuyasha started to emit a low growl, it got louder and louder. Kagome giggled then Inuyasha snapped out of the trance like he just woke up from a nightmare.  
  
"Kagome your were able to wake me up from that nightmare.No one has been able to do that before, thank you," Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kagome just blushed.  
  
"Kagome who's your friend? Is he your boy friend, " asked Mrs.Higurashi  
  
"This is Inuyasha and he's not my boy friend," Kagome yelled with both of them blushing slightly.  
  
" So mom since we're being forced to go on this trip can I have some money to get me and Inuyasha some new clothes?"  
  
"Do I have to come," Inuyasha whined  
  
"Yes you do, I want to get you some fancier clothes so we can go have a nice dinner while we're on the trip."  
  
" As long as I get grandchildren after this trip."  
  
"What?"  
  
" Just kidding. Here's some money for you to to go shopping, oh and take the SL (it's a new SL 55 AMG)."  
  
" I'm driving, Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Mrs.Higurashi."  
  
"Have fun you two."  
  
A/N. I wrote the "low growl" thing before it became popular.  
  
A/N2. All the cars/bikes in this story have been and will continue to be stuff my family has owned before/ still owns.  
  
A/N3. You'll have to wait a while for the next chapter since chapters 1-6 were instant chapters (like ramen).  
  
A/N4. Take that Joanne 


	7. THE MALL

CH.7 THE MALL (Every guy's worst nightmare)

Tire Screech(Yes the top is down)  
  
"Are you crazy," asked a scared to death hanyou.  
  
"Yes," giggled the beautiful young woman driving.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she is happy. Chikuso I said it again. Baka Baka Baka.'  
  
"Why are you so frightened? This is safer and slower than your bike."  
  
"Ya, I know but I'm usually in control when I'm on my bike."  
  
"So you don't trust me," she asked with a sad expression on her face.  
  
" No, it's not that. I trust you with my life but I still can't get over not being able to control the situation."  
  
"So is the koinu scared?"  
  
Down shift then smashes the gas  
  
Kagome starts counting  
  
"120"  
  
"130"  
  
By now poor Inuyasha is clutching onto his heart.  
  
"140"  
  
"150"  
  
up shift  
  
"160"  
  
"170"  
  
"178"  
  
Slams on breaks  
  
Down shifts  
  
Down shifts again  
  
and again  
  
speedo says 65  
  
sharp right turn  
  
power sliding about 10 meters out  
  
Hits the breaks again  
  
and slowly turns into the parking lot  
  
"So how'd ya like the ride?" asked the now tired girl.  
  
Heavy breathing "I thought I was going to die."  
  
" So the big bad Hanyou is scared of a little girl." giggled Kagome.  
  
"Wait 'till I get my revenge."  
  
"Ooh I'm soooo scared. OK, let's go in."  
  
"Going into the mall with a girl, now that's scary."  
  
"Hey!" she gave him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
He responded with a playful growl.  
  
They continued this all the way into the mall and stopped when they heard Kagome's name being called.  
  
It was Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, "Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hey you guy's," answered Kagome.  
  
"We have to talk," Eri said.  
  
"About what," asked Kagome as her three companions pulled the three girls pull her away from Inuyasha leaving a confused Hanyou to wait while the girls talk.  
  
"Now fess up, why are you here with that bad ass," asked Ayumi.  
  
"Um," was all Kagome could get out.  
  
"Ya, we've warned you about guys like that," warned Yuka.  
  
"He's not a bad ass you guys," Kagome answered.  
  
"Then why does he ride a Harley an wear all that leather," asked Eri.  
  
"That's what you wear when you ride such a cool bike," stated Kagome.  
  
"Has he brain washed you," all three girls exclaimed.  
  
"No, I have always loved cars and bikes," answered Kagome, "We drove the SL here."  
  
"But still why are you here with him," asked Eri.  
  
"Shopping for the school trip."  
  
"Why together," the tree girls yelled out.  
  
"Because we're going together," Kagome yelled back.  
  
"WWhh-What," they scream at the top of there lungs.  
  
"We were forced to," Kagome said with her head bowed hiding her blush whispering.  
  
"Why," they screamed again.  
  
"We ditched together."  
  
"Who are you? The Kagome he knew never ditched."  
  
"I felt bad for him since his brother was making fun of him. So we took his bike and rode around."  
  
"Where did you two go," the three girls asked with suspicions of their own.  
  
"No where special. OK I have to get going, ja ne."Kagome walks over to Inuyasha  
  
"What were you four talking about?"  
  
"They were asking why I was with you."  
  
"Oh, OK," he said blankly.  
  
'AAAAAWWWWWW he's doing it again. I know what to do. Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha then woke up from his nightmare.  
  
"That's the second time now," he said with a smirk. Kagome just blushed.  
  
4 hours later   
  
"I get to drive," called Inuyasha.  
  
"Kuso," cursed Kagome as she started to regret her earlier stunt. Inuyasha just smiled ear to ear.  
  
Some how they were able to fit all the bags into the trunk but of course they had to put the top up.  
  
"Here we go," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Uh oh," said Kagome  
  
Burn out for 100 meters then hooks up  
  
Inuyasha starts counting  
  
"70"  
  
Shifts into 4th  
  
"90"  
  
"110"  
  
Shifts into 5th  
  
"120"  
  
"140"  
  
"150"  
  
Shifts into 6th  
  
"160"  
  
"170"  
  
"175"  
  
"180" Right when he surpassed Kagome's top speed he smiled.  
  
"Ha Ha I beat ya," Inuyasha teased. Kagome just put on an Inuyasha pouty face.  
  
Slams brakes  
  
Down Shifts into 5Th  
  
Down shifts into 4Th  
  
Takes a left at the intersection while power sliding 3 lanes  
  
OK now he slows down and drives like a sane person  
  
A/N. Couldn't resist describing the drive since I am mega car crazy, by the way I might be out at the LA Roadster show in 2 weeks with our C-Cab.  
  
A/N2. You think I would go into detail about the shopping? Feh, I'm a guy, so why would a guy go into detail about a shopping trip?  
  
A/N3.Next chapter will be up by the 16th at the latest..


	8. Another Memory Awakens

Ch.8   
  
Once they arrive at the Sunset Shrine (the Western shrine also known as The Higurashi Shrine) they unload the SL and carry all the bags up to Kagome's room.  
  
" OK, I better get going, thanks for paying for the stuff," says Inuyasha.  
  
"No prob," answers Kagome.  
  
"I'll pick the stuff up tomorrow since I can't really carry all this stuff on my bike," laughs Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," giggled Kagome.  
  
" Ja ne Kagome."  
  
"Ja ne Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha exits the room and sees Mrs. Higurashi in the living room watching the news.  
  
"Kami, The Gipper died," whispered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Who died," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"My favorite U.S president, Ronald Reagan died a few days ago, his funeral is happening right now."  
  
"Still don't exactly know who he is."  
  
"It was before your time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ja ne Mrs.H (The Fonz ;) )"  
  
"Ja ne Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha exits and rides off.  
  
[Next morning at Inuyasha's home]  
  
"Hey old lady," calls Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, koinu," Keade chuckles.  
  
Inuyasha laughs, "I guess I deserved that one."  
  
"So what do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I need to take the Vette."  
  
"OK have fun."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
[Inuyasha jumps into the Vette (67 Corvette Sting Ray, matching numbers, 427, 4 speed, all original) and takes off in a cloud of tire smoke]  
  
(Over at Kagome's house)  
  
"Momma can I take the Cuda," asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered her mom.  
  
"Please," pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Yay, thank you thank you thank you."  
  
"You're welcome dear."  
  
[ Kagome gets into the Cuda ( Hemi Cuda Red all original 4 speed rally wheels also matching numbers) and takes off with two black lines trailing her]  
  
(At school 15 minutes later)  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha pull up to the school at the same time revving their mighty V-8s having a noise contest, and yet again every one's jaws unhinged with the $250,000 worth of cars rolling in.They both get out yapping about who one while the make their way to class.  
  
(After school)  
  
" Inuyasha Taiyoukai and Kagome Higurashi please report to my office," the P.A rang.  
  
"What now," Kagome and Inuyasha both asked then busted out laughing on their way to the principal's office.  
  
"I see you two are getting along," said the Principal Menomaru. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.  
  
"I guess," they both whispered then blushed once they realized they did it again. The principal busted out laughing.  
  
"So why did you call us here," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You two are taking a different flight."  
  
"Why," asked Kagome.  
  
"Well since we signed you two up so late we couldn't get tickets on the same flight."  
  
'Yay I get to spend some some what alone time with Kagome with out the prying eyes of the other kids boring holes in me,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
'Yay! No annoying friends to bug me on the twelve hour flight and I still get to talk to Inuyasha,' thought Kagome.  
  
"OK," they both said, " when is the flight?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Great."  
  
"That is all, ja ne," said Menomaru.  
  
"Ja," they both said as they left.  
  
Once they got within 100 meters of there cars Mr. Myoga popped out of no where.  
  
"How have you been Lord Inuyasha," asked the history teacher.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!," both the teens screamed.  
  
"Fine until you showed up," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"OK, I'll talk to you later. Now Le Mans start," yelled the teacher, "On your marks."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to race.  
  
"Get set."  
  
They both took out their keys.  
  
"Go!"  
  
They both took off sprinting for their cars of course Inuyasha was faster to get to his car but Kagome caught up getting in since she is a much smaller built girl opposed to Inuyasha's build. They started their cars at the exact same time and took out in a blaze of smoke, tire screeching, and over-revving Big Blocks. They raced all the way to Kagome's home so Inuyasha could pick up his stuff.  
  
(5 minutes later (he he they saved off 10 minutes))  
  
Both cars screech to a halt once they reach their destination. Both "racers" jumped out and started playfully fighting about who won.  
  
"No way in hell you won," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes way in hell I won," answered Kagome.  
  
"I won."  
  
"No I won."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Inu-nichan won sis," said Soata. Just then Inuyasha went into one of his flash backs.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Come on little boy," said a man dressed in black.  
  
" Where are you taking me?! I don't want to go I want to stay with my brother Inuyasha," cried a young hanyou with black hair.  
  
"Please don't take him he's all I got," cried Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry, kid your mother can't afford to keep both of you," said a second man. Then they inject both boys with tranquilizers.  
  
"Adieu Inu-nichan until we meet again," said the black haired hanyou before he passed out from the tranquilizer.  
  
"Until our paths cross again," groggily stated Inuyasha then he also passed out.  
  
(End of flash back)

A/N1. I got it done early. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. once the sun is up me and my dad are taking the Harley out (Yes just like Inuyasha's just different paint) and are going to cruise around to different car shows.

A/N2. Ha Ha I threw in a wild card.

A/N3. I made a stupid mistake wich if my father found out he would kill me I put down that the Vette had a 409 that is incorrect the 67 Vettes had 427, how come no body caught that? OK well sorry any ways..

A/N4. One of my reviewers got all pissy over the fact that I mentioned Ronald Reagan. I just have one thing to say in reply to that have some respect for the dead.


	9. Arrival and a Surprises

Ch.9 Arrival and a Surprise  
  
( Last Chapter)  
  
"Inu-nichan won sis," said Soata. Just then Inuyasha went into one of his flash backs.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Come on little boy," said a man dressed in black.  
  
" Where are you taking me?! I don't want to go I want to stay with my brother Inuyasha," cried a young hanyou with black hair.  
  
"Please don't take him he's all I got," cried Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry, kid your mother can't afford to keep both of you," said a second man. Then they inject both boys with tranquilizers.  
  
"Adieu Inu-nichan until we meet again," said the black haired hanyou before he passed out from the tranquilizer.  
  
"Until our paths cross again," groggily stated Inuyasha then he also passed out.  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
(This Chapter)  
  
'Chikuso, he's doing it again. But what triggered it this time?' "Soata you better get going," said Kagome.  
  
"OK," replied Soata. As he runs up the shrine's many steps at the entrance.  
  
'OK, now to wake Inuyasha up. HHHHMMMM how should I do it ear rub, grabbing his hand, or maybe a kiss. EEP did I just say kiss? Oh My God Oh My God I'm going crazy I just met this guy a few days ago and I want to kiss him? AAAAARRRRRHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!! Ear rub it is.' thought Kagome while blushing. Kagome reaches up to Inuyasha's ears and starts to rub them. Inuyasha emits a low growl then she stops.Inuyasha opened his eyes.  
  
"Aaaawwww, why did ya stop?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-you mean you like that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course and by the way that was number 3," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"You're counting?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Duh," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"OK, let's go get your stuff."  
  
"OK."  
  
Once they stuffed all of Inuyasha's stuff into the back of the Vette, Inuyasha took of in a cloud of smoke.  
  
(Inside Kagome's Home)  
  
[ring ring]  
  
"I'll get it," yelled Kagome. She runs and picks up the phone. "Higurashi residents, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"The big cheese," answered the voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Mmmmm cheese," answered Kagome as they both laughed." So, what's up?'  
  
"We're sending a limo over to your home to pick you and Inuyasha up. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"I guess but then me and Inuyasha won't get to race," replied Kagome as they both laughed again.  
  
"I have Mr.Myoga out there covering up the skid marks from your last race," as they both laughed with tears coming from their eyes.  
  
"Poor guy," giggled Kagome.  
  
"Ya but remember he had you two start in the parking lot. Well any ways the limo will be their at 11:00."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Tell Inuyasha for me would ya?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Then they both hung up the phones.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone again and called Inuyasha's home.  
  
"Hello?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hiyo," answered Kagome in a silly voice.  
  
"So what's up," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The big cheese just called."  
  
"Mmmmm cheese" answered Inuyasha. They both started laughing.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well he said to tell you to be at my house by 11:00."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's sending a limo."  
  
Aaaawwww. Now we can't race."  
  
"I also said that." They laughed even harder.  
  
"OK, I'll be there."  
  
"Ja," they both said then hung up the phones  
  
(At both shrines)  
  
[Bang Bang Bang Bang]  
  
"Inuyasha!" "Kagome!"  
  
"Kuso I forgot to air down the tires before the race," they both said at the same time.  
  
(Next day at The Sunset Shrine)  
  
Inuyasha pulls up in a blue 98 Chevy Suburban (Metallic blue, FWD fenders, black grill guard, black tail guards, chrome running boards, and Centerline wheels) at exactly 11:00.  
  
(11:01)  
  
The limo pulls up and Mr.Myoga pops out of the driver's seat. " Hey Lord Inuyasha, Kagome-sama time to go."  
  
"Why are you driving?" they both asked.  
  
"Big Brother's punishment for starting you guys in the parking lot." They all laughed at Menomaru's new name.  
  
"Oh yeah didn't he also have you cover up the skid marks," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"Speaking of which, right when I hung up the phone with you Kagome the tires popped on the Vette."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Myoga started laughing, " You two think exactly alike."  
  
They both blushed and Kagome asked, "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Get in and I'll show you." They all got the stuff in and got into the limo. Then before they started off for the airport Mr.Myoga handed them their latest test.  
  
"Compare your guys' test," said Mr.Myoga.  
  
When they finally processed the information they both yelled, "Is this a joke?"  
  
"No not at all." Both their tests were exactly alike same score same questions wrong same questions right.  
  
"Wow," is all they could say.  
  
"So how is life for you two," Mr.Myoga asked then they talked all the way to the private terminals.  
  
"OK here we are private terminal number one double D," said Myoga.  
  
"Private," they both asked.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Cool," they both squealed.  
  
Once they got through security.(Yes for your information there is security in private.) They saw the plane it was your standard top of the line Lear Jet (Painted Ferrari red with Dragons spiraling around the cockpit)  
  
"That's it," they both asked in amazement to no one in particular.  
  
"Yup tail number N1DD," answered Menomaru.  
  
"Ahck! Where did you come from," they both asked.  
  
"From my mother," he answered then they all laughed.  
  
"Hey you guys time to go," said Mr. Myoga.  
  
"I call pilot," called Menomaru.  
  
"What? You're flying?" they both yelled.  
  
"Ya, Mr. Myoga too."  
  
(Five hours later Half Way Point)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting next to each other, sleeping against each other Kagome has her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha's head on Kagome's head. Then Mr.Myoga came back to check on them and saw them sleeping in that position looking totally content with how the world is now.  
  
'How cute Menomaru has to see this,' thought Myoga. Then he walked back up to the cockpit. "Hey, Menomaru you must go back there and look at those two," whispered Myoga as he sat down in the co-pilot seat.   
  
"OK. Take the stick," answered Menomaru as he grabbed his camera and walked back to the cabin. 'Mrs. Higurashi will love these,' he thought as he took a bunch of pictures.  
  
(5 more hours Near the end of the flight)  
  
Myoga walks back to the cabin to wake the teens up. He tries to wake them up by nudging them but that doesn't work at all so he takes out the heavy artillery, a air horn, so he raises it up and yells, "fire in the hole," then hits the button to set it off. The two dreamers both jump up and hit their heads on the top of the cabin.  
  
"What the fuck was that for," they both yelled while rubbing their heads.  
  
" You two were in such a deep sleep, on top of each other I might add, I couldn't get you two up the normal more civil way." They both Blushed as red as the plane. " We're going to land right now so strap in." So they both sat down and started to put their belts on and they both thought, 'Why does this plane have race belts?'  
  
(20 minutes later outside the terminal)  
  
A Bentley Turbo R pulls up and Menomaru says, " OK kids have fun this is your ride," As Myoga is already putting their stuff in the trunk. Menomaru opens the rear door. They both get in and say good bye. The Bentley then starts off.  
  
"It's been a long time hasn't it brother," asked the driver.  
  
A/N. Quality over quantity.  
  
A/N2. Something is hidden within the text first one who finds it gets a doggy treat.

A/N3. Longest chapter yet! 1200 words! Ow my fingures hurt.


	10. Enter Inuori !

Ch. 10! Enter Inuori!!!  
  
(Last Time) A/N. Sorry I forgot to mention it's LAX.  
  
A Bentley Turbo R pulls up and Menomaru says, " OK kids have fun this is your ride," As Myoga is already putting their stuff in the trunk. Menomaru opens the rear door. They both get in and say good bye. The Bentley then starts off.  
  
"It's been a long time hasn't it brother," asked the driver.  
  
(Now)  
  
"Is that really you" asked Inuyasha with hope in his voice.  
  
"Of course it is," answered the driver.  
  
"Inuori, I'm so glad to see you again," said Inuyasha with his eyes tearing.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too. So how is every thing," asked Inuori.  
  
"Better than ever, now that I know where you are."  
  
"Where am I," they all laughed.  
  
"So may I ask for your name young lady," asked Inuori.  
  
"Kagome," that was all she said.  
  
"Oh you must be Inuyasha's mate."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other blushed and both yelled, "Mate!?!?!"  
  
"Ow not so loud. I'm just kidding. It's not like you're marked or anything. Well any ways I'm Inuori nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So who's jet was that and who's Bentley is this," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Mine," was all he said.  
  
"Yours," they both yelled.  
  
"Ya of course."  
  
"How," they both asked.  
  
"You know I really don't know. My step-father barely ever works, and his family never had any money. Oh well. Oh Inuyasha what ever happened to dad's money?"  
  
"College and I spent most of it."  
  
"How did I know," Inuori said while mentally rolling his eyes. All the way back they chatted getting to know each other and catching up.  
  
(2 hours later) (LA traffic duh)  
  
The trio in the Bentley pull up to a huge house (Oh let's say 20,000 sq ft).  
  
"We're here," announces Inuori.  
  
"About time," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Hey this is LA and you arrived at rush hour," replied Inuori.  
  
"Not our fault it took your plane so damn long to get here," whined Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah it is, you could have asked to go faster dumb ass," Inuori said teasingly.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Inuyasha."  
  
"He's changed a lot since I first met him," said Kagome.  
  
"And how long have you known him for?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Wow. OK I'll show you your guys' room."  
  
"Room," they both asked.  
  
"Ya, one room part of your punishment, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah," they both said blushing.  
  
"OK, now for part two," Inuori whips out a pair of hand cuffs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! That far!!!," Inuyasha and Kagome screamed.  
  
"Just kidding," Inuori said while rolling around laughing. Inuori got up and showed them to their room and opened the door, "here's the room you two will be sharing." Kagome's and Inuyasha's jaws just dropped the main room was about 100 sq ft with a elegant King size bed over to the left the room was bright red with real gold for gold leaf stripes that were in swirls like on the side of a expensive RV (i.e. a provost bus or an MCI renaissance $1m) the bathroom was another 50 sq ft and was done all in white gold with diamond encrusted faucets bath tub was a large hot tub (jets and all), and all the furniture was made out of 10k gold with diamonds lining the edges, and the walk in closet was another 100 sq ft filled with nothing but the finest and beachiest clothes for the two teens from Japan. "Not much but I hope this will do. Oh yeah I forgot to mention all the clothes in the closet are for you guys," Inuori said.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"OK you two can stop drooling you're going to warp the new cherry floors," said Inuori with Inuyasha and Kagome just standing there drooling.  
  
" Oops sorry," they both said while whipping the drool off.  
  
"Just so you know the only other person in this wing of the house is me so you two won't be bothered. Every one else are staying in the west wing. Breakfast is at 10 so get some sleep."  
  
"But their is only one bed," said Kagome.  
  
"Another part of the punishment I guess," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yup, good night," answered Inuori.  
  
"Night," said Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuori leaves to go put the Bentley away then go to sleep.  
  
"OK what to do about sleeping arrangements," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I guess we can sleep in the same bed as long as we keep all of our clothes on," answered Kagome while blushing a new shade of red with Inuyasha doing the same.  
  
"I guess that's all we can do." With that they both got into bed thinking 'This is awkward' then they both fell asleep.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and to her surprise all she could see was red (Inuyasha's shirt) and silver ( Inuyasha's hair duh ) she blushed since she was in bed and so close to Inuyasha but when she tried to get up she couldn't two strong arms were holding her down she blushed even more and yelled, "Inuyasha! What in seven hells do you think you're doing," with that Inuyasha jumped up 10 feet in the air with Kagome in his arms with her screaming. "W-What's going on," asked Inuyasha as they landed and Kagome landed in his lap. "You were fuckin holding me all night and you still are," yelled Kagome. Once every thing registered in Inuyasha's sleepy head he quickly picked up Kagome and set her down next to him with a blush spreading across his face.  
  
"Sorry it's a habit for me to hold the closest thing to me at night."  
  
"It's OK, I guess," answered Kagome still blushing. hat's when Inuori flung the door open.  
  
"OK Inuyasha what did you do," asked Inuori wiping the sleepy stuff from his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something while blushing.  
  
"So it's a guessing game you want to play," Inuori smirked, "My first and only guess is you managed to get into some awkward position and Kagome awoke to this and freaked out."  
  
"That's about it," said Kagome blushing again.  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Yay! I'm right! OK I'm off be in the entry way in 10. OK?"  
  
All Inuyasha and Kagome said was, "OK."  
  
(10 minutes later in the entry with Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku already there)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are walking down the beautiful quarter spiral stair case marveling at the size of the entry way (you could fit a 5,000 sq ft 2 story house in it easy with the 40 ft high ceiling)  
  
"Hey Kagome Inuyasha," called out Sango and Miroku.  
  
"How in the hell did you two get here," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I was asleep having a wonderful dream about Lady Sango then the next thing you know I wake up in this mansion next to Lady Sango," answered Miroku.  
  
" Just about the same here minus the dream," said Sango while beating the shit out of Miroku. (Miroku--- ) Every one started laughing until the 20 ft French wrought iron doors swung open.  
  
"Kami those doors are heavy," said Myoga.  
  
" You just need to build up some muscle," laughed Menomaru, Oh good you're all here, now if only we could find our host."  
  
Inuori popped out of the ceiling 40 ft (the ceiling is a big painting of clouds) up through a trap door , " You rang?" He quickly realized he was upside down and fell 40 ft to the floor ( Inuori--- same with Miroku still). Inuyasha walked over and helped him up "Thanks bro," said Inuori every one shrugged it off as south cal slang."OK time for the boring formalities. I am Inuori your host and Inuyasha's once lost then found then lost again and as of a minute ago found again brother."  
  
A/N. Not a real cliff hanger but enough to satisfy my thirst for blood.  
  
A/N2. This is based on my dad's best bud's house.  
  
A/N3. I will not run out of cars nor will I repeat a single car.

A/N4. 1300 words!!!!!!!!!


	11. CH 115 To the Beach

Ch 11.5 To the Beach  
  
(Last Time)  
  
Inuori popped out of the ceiling 40 ft (the ceiling is a big painting of clouds) up through a trap door , " You rang?" He quickly realized he was upside down and fell 40 ft to the floor ( Inuori--- same with Miroku still). Inuyasha walked over and helped him up "Thanks bro," said Inuori every one shrugged it off as south cal slang."OK time for the boring formalities. I am Inuori your host and Inuyasha's once lost then found then lost again and as of a minute ago found again brother."  
  
(This Time)  
  
[Gasps] every one was left speechless except Inuori, Inuyasha, Kagome, Myoga, and Menomaru.  
  
"How did you two get here," asked Inuyasha to Menomaru and Myoga.  
  
"Helicopter," replied Myoga.  
  
"Helicopter? Then why did we take the Bentley?"  
  
" I needed to take the Bentley out so I decided to pick you and Kagome up in it," explained Inuori.  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
(10 minutes of silence)  
  
"OK time to do something," called out principal Menomaru.  
  
"HHHHMMMM, how about we go to the beach, we'll go to the city called Surf City USA," suggested Inuori.  
  
"Ya!" every one agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"OK the beach it is every one be down here in twenty minutes," said Inuori, " Myoga go get the Suburban (just so you don't think it's a repeat, red Super charged 600 HP chrome grill guard, 4 TVs, 2 huge amps, and 2 12 inch boom boxed, slightly lifted with 17 inch rims).  
  
" As you wish master Inuori," answered Myoga then he went to pull the Suburban out which was berried behind about ten different cars so it took Myoga all 20 minutes to get it out.  
  
(Outside Inuyasha and Kagome's room)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome do you two want to take one of the Ferraris out" asked Inuori yelling through the door.  
  
"OK," answered the muffled voice of Inuyasha.  
  
"You two better come out now to pick."  
  
"Just a minute" called Kagome.  
  
(A minute later)  
  
"OK let's go," said Kagome( Kagome is wearing your standard triangle bikini with a translucent pink skirt.  
  
"Wow your minutes are real minutes," said Inuyasha(Inuyasha is wearing a white tank top that is skin tight showing off all his muscles and red swimming trunks with white lines down the sides).  
  
" So I wasn't the only one that noticed that," said Inuori (light Grey tank top not as tight as Inuyasha's, dark Grey swimming trunks with a red out line and a Rolex President from Tiffany's that list $30k).  
  
"The things a girl will do to drive a Ferrari," said Kagome they all laughed and walked into the Ferrari stable.  
  
"Take your pick," said Inuori. Inuyasha ran directly to a red 360 Modena Spider, Kagome ran over to a yellow 75 Dino and Inuori picked a black 74 Daytona Spider conversion (A/N. My dad did the first Spider conversion way back when) they pulled out of the garage and Inuori took off with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga trailing close behind.  
  
A/N. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to be busy and I thought all of my reviewers deserved a quick chapter.  
  
A/N2. This story is getting harder and harder to write which is probably evident in my writing, if anyone has any suggestions on where to go with my story please tell me because there is no real story line I'm just writing as I go. I am also thinking of turning this into an R fic but I'm not sure, to be totally honest I'm never sure about anything. Kami I'm chatty tonight.  
  
A/N3. Inuori is more or less based on myself so expect a lot more activities that most people would give up their soul to do. 


	12. Surfin USA

I can here you all now "About fucking time you update". My apologies, I wasn't feeling well.

Chapter w/e this is: Surfing U.S.A.

The convoy of cars pulled up to Inuori's private parking right next to the pier "OK everybody how 'bout we do the activity this city was named for?" said Menomaru, All of the students looked puzzled.  
  
"Idiots surfing." said Inuori. Everyone agreed enthusiastically. "Bitch take down the boards."  
  
"Yes sir, right away." replied Myoga. Everyone started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, I have a special bored waiting for you two, please hold." With that Inuori ran across the street to HSS Long Boards and came out with a 12 foot long board with a wood look. All the while Menomaru was whistling hold music (like a phone when a company puts you on hold normally it's like your standard elevator music). "OK you guys ride double." said Inuori.  
  
"Double?" asked Kagome.  
  
"[Sigh] you Kagome and him Inuyasha surf on the same board at the same time." explained Inuori.  
  
" I don't even know how to surf." stated Kagome.  
  
"I know how." said Inuyasha, "when father was alive he used to take us to Hawaii all the time."  
  
Inuori smiled, " I knew you would remember."  
  
"Bro, do ya still have father's old jet?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Ya it's laying around somewhere. If you can find it you can have it." said Inuori.  
  
"Really!?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course, now get out there." said Inuori while handing Inuyasha the board.  
  
"What about you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"The stock market is going crazy, the Euro is up, the Yen is down, I have to have some form of income." with that Inuori went to the Suburban to get his laptop.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Menomaru and Bitch were having a bit of trouble teaching the Japanese students how to surf. Inuyasha and Kagome were having the time of their lives. Inuyasha and Kagome were coming down the face of a 15 foot wave (big) when all of the sudden they were sprayed by Inuori cutting back on a short board still with his face buried in his lap top trading. Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, Inuyasha blushed and lost his concentration thus falling into the water with Kagome screaming. Once Inuori got in he threw his laptop like a frisbee (or boomerang if you wish) knocking out Myoga. "Damn it I only made $100,000 today (if your a very successful trader ya know what I mean). Just then a sea weed covered figure emerged from the ocean and marched up to Inuori, tapped him on the shoulder. Inuori looked over his shoulder "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Monster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eat bitch instead [points at a knocked out Myoga]" Then the monster took off the sea weed to reveal.... " Oh, it's only you two, thank kami."  
  
What the fuck do you think your doing on your laptop while surfing (he he like most of L.A. driving while talking on a cell phone)" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Um, trying to find a wireless signal, duh" replied Inuori. (everyone on the beach) [anime fall].  
  
After a full day of surfing some of the Japanese students finally got a hang of the basics, sadly Miroku and Sango didn't, Miroku was too busy flirting to pay attention to his instructors and Sango was too busy beating the shit out of the lech. The sun was setting. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the beach next to each other. Inuori was on the end of the pier with the rest of his guest that were watching the unbeatable South Cal sunsets but Inuori had his attention on the couple sitting on the beach. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, they leaned closer and closer and ever so closely 'Oh kami he's going to..' thought Kagome before she could complete her thought a wave hit them knocking them both over. Inuori busted out laughing, everyone looked at him like he was insane.  
  
" OK Menomaru these are your students take them back when you wish but dinner is at 21:00 ( 9:00), I'm cooking."  
  
"Oh shit" said Myoga then everyone became concerned with their host's cooking. So to punish Myoga Inuori threw him off the pier and and walked off. Once Inuori made his way to Inuyasha and Kagome drying off from their most recent mishap. "Come you two." said Inuori.  
  
"OK." they both replied.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Everyone was up and about getting themselves lost in the house except Inuori and Inuyasha were both missing.

A/N. huh a possible plot? OMG it can't be.

A/N2. 10 reviews or no next chapter

A/N.3. my writing has improved a lot, ne?


	13. The Mob

A/N.1 Lately I've been bugging my dad about getting another plane something like a DC-10 but he said that we would have to quit racing to do so and I really don't want to quit racing.  
  
OK quote of the day " I'm going to have to start making some money to pay for all of this shit." my dad, also "God damn girls it don't lean your bikes against the Bentley (a minute later) god damn it girls don't lean your bike against the hot rod (another minute later) God damn it girls don't lean your bikes against the Harley (and so on and so forth)" also my dad.  
(Last Time)  
  
Everyone was up and about except Inuori and Inuyasha were missing..  
  
(This time)  
  
(Hawaii) ( Yes I said Hawaii)  
  
Inuyasha and Inuori were sitting in the meeting room of a hotel like home. A elderly woman walks into the room and sits down on the other end of the table and takes a seat. "So this is the great Inuyasha you have always spoke of."  
  
"Nice to see you too Kitarra." replied Inuori.  
  
"So Inuyasha, hun." said Kitarra.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't know what the jerk says about me." replied Inuyasha.  
  
Kitarra laughed "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"So why was I flown half way back home?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's question Kitarra asked "Do you have someone you hold dear?"  
  
"Me? Hold some one dear?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yes, do you hold someone dear?" asked Kitarra again  
  
"Feh." replied Inuyasha hiding his embarrassment.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kitarra.  
  
"I wonder the same thing to this day." said Inuori laughing as he slides Kitarra a folder. Kitarra opens it and starts giggling like a little girl when she sees the pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome together.  
  
"OK, I have seen enough. You two are excused." said Kitarra.  
  
"OK see ya Kitarra Okaa." said Inuori.  
  
"See ya, I guess." said Inuyasha weirded out by the short, meaningless meeting in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
(Back at Inuori's Home)  
  
[Helicopter noise]  
  
(In the entry way)  
  
(about 10:00 p.m.)  
  
"Who could that be?" thought Kagome.  
  
""Run Master Inuori and Lord Inuyasha have arrived!!!" yelled Myoga while running around like an idiot with his hands flailing around in the air. Just then Myoga was being pelted by bean bags ( like what the police use if ya didn't know).  
  
"Good shot Inuyasha." said Inuori.  
  
"Thanks." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"OK, I have to go take care of some business regarding today's meeting." said Inuori. "Ya want to come?"  
  
Just then Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome "Naw." he replied.  
  
Inuori smiled "Good choice."  
  
"OK I'm off, if ya need anything just have Myoga or Menomaru help." said Inuori.  
  
[Inuori runs up stairs to his gun vault]  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" chirped Kagome.  
  
[Inuori opens the vault and takes out just about every gun you can think of for every need you can think of and loads them in his BMW 760 (BMW makes a version of the 7 series that is bullet proof and chemical proof)]  
  
"Hey Kagome." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
[Inuori takes off in a cloud of smoke heading North]  
  
"Hawaii."  
  
"Hawaii!?!"  
  
"Ya some stupid meeting with Inuori's step mom."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well I'm wiped let's go to bed."  
  
"Sure." said Kagome blushing because of his choice of words.  
  
(5 hours later 3:00 a.m.)  
  
Inuori pulled up to a night club in San Fransisco. He takes his swords and a 44 Magnum with him inside. "You are Inuori are you not?" asked a voice.  
  
" Hai, boku wa Inuorides (Yes, I am Inuori). You are Narakusama are you not?" replied Inuori.  
  
"Hai, boku wa Narakudes (Yes I am Naraku), come we shall start our meeting." With that Naraku walked off to a back room.  
  
"OK." Inuori followed Naraku into the back room. Naraku sits down on the far side of a table.  
  
"Please take a seat Inuorisama." Inuori sits down. "Now what do we owe the honor to be graced by your presence?"  
  
"I wish to bring peace to our respectful clans."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"I propose that we trade you all our operations for $100 million U.S dollars."  
  
"I am afraid we can not do that Inuorisama. We will take them. So sorry." With that Naraku pulls out a sub-machine gun and two of his demon henchmen come in with assault rifles. Inuori pulls out his Magnum shoots Naraku's gun out of his hand. Then Inuori unsheathes his short sword and cuts the heads off the two henchmen and runs out the room under fire by Naraku's other henchmen while everyone in the night club are being slaughtered. Inuori runs out the door firing back as a group of henchmen shoot at him. Inuori slides over the hood to the driver's side and crouches down just to meet a pair of blue eyes. 


	14. Enter Sukiyume Farewell Kouga

"The recoil of the 44 Magnum is so strong a grown man may be scared of it, but my six year old child loves it." President of Smith and Wesson.

Enter Sukiyume and Farewell Kouga

(Last Time)  
  
"I am afraid we can not do that Inuorisama. We will take them. So sorry." With that Naraku pulls out a sub-machine gun and two of his demon henchmen come in with assault rifles. Inuori pulls out his Magnum shoots Naraku's gun out of his hand. Then Inuori unsheathes his short sword and cuts the heads off the two henchmen and runs out the room under fire by Naraku's other henchmen while everyone in the night club are being slaughtered. Inuori runs out the door firing back as a group of henchmen shoot at him. Inuori slides over the hood to the driver's side and crouches down just to meet a pair of blue eyes.  
  
(This Time)  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" asked Inuori. While popping up every now and then to shoot.  
  
"I am Sukiyume." answered the girl with ice blue eyes and black hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here [reloads] at a time like this?"  
  
"I want to go with you."  
  
"Do you even know [shoots 3 rounds] who I am?"  
  
"Yes, and that's why I want to."  
  
"Sure [shoots 2 rounds] get in the car."  
  
"Thanks" said Sukiyume as she got in. Inuori got in as well and sped off.  
  
(Once on the I-5 back south)  
  
"So who exactly are you?" asked Inuori  
  
"I am Naraku's daughter." replied Sukiyume.  
  
"What is your purpose coming to me? It's not to kill me is it?"  
  
"Never, I came with you to be with you." Sukiyume blushed.  
  
"To be with me? Why?"  
  
"Cause ai shiteru ( I love you)" blurted out a blushing Sukiyume.  
  
"Wow, that's heavy. How do you? It's not like you've ever seen me before." said a blushing Inuori  
  
"I've seen enough to know." whispered a totally embarrassed girl.  
  
"What ever you say." said Inuori totally shocked. Inuori's cell phone started to ring. [Moshi Moshi.... iie...... hai.... iie.... hai....hai... sayonara (Hello...... no..... yes...... no.... yes... yes... bye bye)].  
  
"So where would you like to go?" asked Inuori.  
  
"Where ever you are going." replied Sukiyume.  
  
"OK, well, that's home then."  
  
"Can I.... ummmm.... stay with you?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
(Big Explosion)  
(Lots of sirens)  
(P.A. "We are under attack")  
  
"Shit." said Menomaru "Myoga take care of the roof."  
  
"What the hell is going on" asked Inuyasha as he ran to the down the stairs with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you fight?" asked Menomaru.  
  
"What a stupid question of course I can."  
  
"OK don't let anyone upstairs even if you must kill them. I must get the rest of Master Inuori's guest to safety"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Use that gun hanging next to you." (AK-47)  
  
"Sure." said Inuyasha as he took it off the wall.  
  
"Lady Kagome come with me." said Menomaru. Just then Kouga runs in.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Can you go help Myoga protect the roof?" asked Menomaru.  
  
"I love a fight."  
  
"OK go." Menomaru and Kagome ran to gather everyone. Kouga went to the roof. Inuyasha was just waiting.  
  
(5 minutes later in the safe room)  
  
"OK is everyone here other then Kouga, Inuyasha, and Myoga?" asked Menomaru.  
  
"Kagome is missing!!!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Shit." was all Menomaru said.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
There were a dozen hueys(the dual rotor helicopters when I was little I called them banana helicopters). Men dressed in black all wearing the same symbol on the back of their suites the symbol of the spider were repelling from the helicopters Myoga was sitting in the roof access shooting at them with a 50 caliber machine gun ( shakes you to death). "What in the hell." said Kouga once he reached the roof."  
  
"Kouga take this gun." said Myoga as he got up and ran to a cobra attack helicopter that was sitting on the roof. Kouga lied down and started shooting while his fillings were falling out. (Turbine engine winding up) One of the hueys caught on fire and crashed in the street blowing up. Myoga was in the air trying to take down the hueys he hit one with a missile it started going down and crashed into the roof right on top of Kouga. "Oh no!!!!" yelled Myoga as he saw this happening. Myoga returned to taking down the hueys one by one each fell. then he saw a black hawk taking off that he saw Kagome bound up in. "Shit Shit Shit Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha saw no action. Once it ended he was kind of disappointed. Menomaru came running down stairs "Kagome is missing!!!" yelled Menomaru.  
  
"What the fuck? I thought she was with you!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Inuyasha she went missing."  
  
"Sorry my ass." just then Myoga came solemnly walking through the front door.  
  
"What's wrong Myoga?" asked Menomaru.  
  
"Lady Kagome has been kidnapped and I fear Kouga is dead." replied Myoga. Ayame heard this and ran to Myoga.  
  
"Where is he?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" asked Ayame.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise." said Myoga.  
  
"Where is he?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"On the roof." Ayame, Sango and Miroku all ran to the roof to find Kouga laying at the bottom of the stairs to the roof badly mutilated but still alive. "Kouga!!!!" cried Ayame as she ran to his side.  
  
"Ayame." wheezed Kouga. Sango and Miroku looked on with a sad look on their faces.  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" whispered Sango.  
  
"I hope so." whispered Miroku.  
  
"(crying)"  
  
"Ayame?" said Kouga.  
  
"Yes Kouga?"  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?  
  
"I love you." said Kouga . Tears filled in Ayame's eyes.  
  
"I love you too." said Ayame. She kissed him as he slipped away.  
  
A/N. I hate killing people off but no body is out of Death's reach he can get you any time any where. 


	15. Cleaning up and Enter Kikyou

Last Time)

"Ayame?" said Kouga.

"Yes Kouga?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?

"I love you." said Kouga . Tears filled in Ayame's eyes.

"I love you too." said Ayame. She kissed him Kouga kissed back as he slipped away.

(This Time)

"Farewell my love." said Ayame as she pulled back from the kiss. Sango buried her face in Miroku's shirt. Miroku took Sango in a comforting hug.

(With Inuori and Sukiyume about a hour North of L.A.)

Ring Ring

Inuori puts the integrated phone on speaker. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Heavy breathing Master Inuori the home was just attacked by Lord Naraku's forces." said Menomaru

"Is everyone OK?" asked Inuori.

"I am afraid not sir."

"Damage."

"First of all Kouga is... is... dead..."

"What?!?!" yelled Inuori.

"He helped defend the others." said Menomaru in a shaky voice.

"Anyone else?"

"Lady Kagome was... kidnapped."

"Didn't I tell you to pay extra attention to her?!?!"

"I am sorry sir, she must of gotten lost on the way to the safe room."

"growl I'll be right there." with that Inuori floored the gas to make it home.

"Inuori?" asked Sukiyume.

"Yes?" replied a very frustrated hanyou.

" I am sorry for what my father has done."

"Don't be sorry it was not your doing."

(2 hours later)

Ayame was still kneeling over Kouga's dead body. Everyone else was mourning or doing what ever they would do when one is dead. Inuori and Sukiyume had just pulled up. "You stay here I'll come back for you later, OK?" said Inuori.

"I understand." answered Sukiyume.

Inuori walked into the room where everyone but Ayame and Kouga where gathered with a sad look on his face. Everyone looked up at the sound of foot steps and they saw Inuori. Sango got up with tear filled eyes she marched up to Inuori and floored him (punched him so hard it knocked him down) "You...you... why weren't you here... Kouga could have been saved if you were here!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Sango.  
  
Inuori staggered up with the sad look still on his face "I deserved that, I shouldn't have tried to wrap up some business while all of you were still in the country." answered Inuori.

"Sir, what shall we do?" asked Myoga.

"It is not safe here nor in Japan so for now the only option we have is to hide all of you in the pacific on the ship, then we will get Kagomeeeeehhhh......" Inuori went sailing into the far wall of the entry way.

Inuyasha landed after kicking Inuori in the face " Sorry bro but I have to go get Kagome,NOW." with that Inuyasha ran into the garage and took the 1985 Porsche 962 "Rothmans" tub number 962.002 not caring if it is road legal or not and peeled out of the garage in the direction he was told Kagome had been taken.

Inuori got out of the wall and walked up to the place where Kouga lyes. He saw Ayame "A..Ayame please it is time to go."

"No, I won't leave him." replied Ayame.

"I won't pretend to understand anything you are feeling, because I do not, but please he is not coming back I will arrange to have his body sent back to Japan. Now come on." said Inuori.

"OK." said Ayame as she got up and took one last look before leaving.

Inuori took a look at Kouga's dead body and whispered " I'm sorry." before trailing a distance behind Ayame. Ayame made her way to the room where everyone was in and they all tried their best to comfort her.

"OK everybody pack your stuff up tonight we must be on the road by 6:00 a.m." said Inuori before he left to get his new guest Sukiyume. Inuori arrived at the car to find it empty he thought about it for a second and shrugged it off. As he turned around his eyes met with the same ice blue eyes from earlier. "Now didn't I tell you to stay put?" asked Inuori.

"I can only sit in one place for so long." replied Sukiyume.

"What ever you I'll show you your room for tonight... if there is even a extra one left."

"Why is it just for tonight?"

"Cause we have to retreat somewhere and I chose my ship."

"Oh, OK." Inuori walked off and Sukiyume followed.

"Sir, watch out!!! Naraku's daughter is behind you!!!" yelled Myoga.

"I realize that Myoga. She is my guest." said Inuori.

"An unwelcome guest in my book." said Myoga.

"Well do you think you what you think matters?" asked Inuori.

"No sir." said Myoga looking at the ground. Inuori continued to walk in until he was stopped by Menomaru in front of the stair case.

"Sir, in all respects are you sure it is wise to let the daughter of Naraku stay here?" asked Menomaru. Everyone was giving cold stairs toward Sukiyume, she in turn hid behind Inuori clutching onto his sleeve.

"We'll just have to find out now won't we?" asked Inuori looking at the young woman clutching to him. She gave a nod.Then he looked over at his other guest. "I advice you all to try to get some rest, it is going to be a long day tomorrow." They all just gave him dirty looks. "Come Myoga." Inuori continued up the stairs. "So what's left, Myoga?"

"Not much sir. She'll have to stay on a couch because I doubt any of your other guest like her too terribly much."

"So it's that bad?" asked Inuori.

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

(Meanwhile with Kagome)

Kagome wakes up after being knocked out with chloroform (chloroform actually does not knock out a victim instantly as T.V. wants you to believe but for writing purposes it does here) "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" groggily said Kagome. A dark female figure stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in a skin tight, dark purple leather suite (I've never seen purple leather but oh well).

"Ah finally you are awake." said the woman.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha power-slides onto the on ramp east going about 140. He up shifts into 4th gear and smokes the tires while taking off. "Kagome I'm coming!!!!!" yells Inuyasha as he hooks up.

(Back with Kagome)

"Who who are you?" asked Kagome.

"A better question is who the hell do you think you are taking my man away from me?" yelled the woman.

Kagome yelled back "I didn't take anyone!!"

"You know who I'm talking about!!!"

"No I don't know who you are talking about!!!!"

"Inuyasha you dumb ass!! You took him away from me!!!!!" Just then the door opened and Naraku stepped in.

"That's enough Kikyou."

"But but she took my Iny away from me." said Kikyou nibbling on her fist.

"You will get him back in due time my dear." said Naraku.

"I didn't take Inuyasha away from no one!!! We are not even together!!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Tell it to somebody who cares." said Naraku. A pale white girl holding what appeared to be a mirror stepped in.

"He's coming." said the girl.

"Thank you Kanna. Kikyou you may go meet Inuyasha at the edge of Kitarra's territory."

"Thank you sir." replied Kikyou as she quickly bowed and ran off.

"What the hell is this all about!?" demanded Kagome.

" You are merely bait for my greatest enemy."

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha is just payment to Kikyou for her years of service, but soon Inuyasha's brother will come looking for the both of you. Then I shall kill him and take his family's territory."

"And what will you do with me?" asked a angry Kagome because she is being used as bait. Naraku looked over her and licked his lips. Kagome got scared and sorta did the best she could to hide her figure.

(Inuyasha at the Arizona)

Inuyasha had just crossed the border of California and Arizona (FYI he is following Kagome's sent) when he sees a group of 3 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R that are all blacked out all three riders gun it and start toward Inuyasha who is coming at them at 230 MPH. The riders go for something on each of their sides.

"They must have guns" thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha was proved right he saw the riders all holding handguns pointed at him! Inuyasha decides to start to weave to make it harder to hit him. The riders start firring at him just barely missing the car by inches. Then he and the riders meet up he runs into one of them sending them flying off their bike and damaging the nose of the fiberglass car and since Inuyasha is going so fast and the aerodynamics of the car have been messed up the nose piece goes flying slowing the 962 down to about 200 MPH just slow enough that the remaining 2 riders could keep up on their super bikes. After about 5 minutes of weaving the female rider finally got a shot through the block of the 962. With oil spilling on the ground Inuyasha spun out in his own oil luckily staying on the road. He got out of the car "Damn it". the bikers were circling him like sharks. The female biker got off of her bike and walked up to Inuyasha and took her helmet off.

"Hello Iny." said Kikyou.

A/N. OK another chapter hope this satisfies your taste for my blood and sweat I put into this fic.  
A/N2. I know who owns the "Rothmans" car right now and who they bought it from Symbolic Motors (races often with HSR West a venue in which me and my father race our vintage cars) which is a exotic car dealership (I forgot where they are located) currently owns it but sadly they do not race it they have been racing a pair of modern Formula One cars (I forgot who built them) but the former owner of the "Rothmans" car was Richard Wesselink Jr. a long time friend with my father he used to race it all the time up until he had to replace a blown engine which cost him (in real money, he like his brother always say way less) $120k Richard and his brother bought a Formula 3000 team and are attempting to race them (they keep on blowing motors). 


	16. Enter Totosai

the bikers were circiling him like sharks. The female biker got off of her bike and walked up to Inuyasha and took her helmet off.  
  
"Hello Iny." said Kikyou.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't remember me?" replied Kikyou.  
  
"I don't remember much, you're probably a nobody."  
  
"It was in preschool you fucker!!! I was that little girl that always sat next to you!!!"  
  
"Nope doesn't ring a bell." Kikyou was getting angry.  
  
"Well maybe you will remember when your dead!!!" Kikyou pulled out her gun and shot Inuyasha in the right leg.  
  
Inuyasha winced at the pain. " It has always been against my brother's code to hit a woman no matter what, but he is not here to stop me." Inuyasha ran up to Kikyou as fast as he could with a shot up leg which is still faster then any human reflexes could defend against grabbed the gun out of Kikyou's hands, pistol wipped her and shot the remaining rider in the head killing him. Inuyasha then took the now knocked out Kikyou's bike and continued heading east. Ring ring Inuyasha felt his cellphone vibrate so he stopped and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" answered Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha where are you?) asked Inuori.  
  
"Uuuuummmm Dome Rock?"  
  
(Stay in a cave around there!! Go any further and I garrentee you won't get a moments rest.)  
  
"Sure I guess, my leg is shot up anyways."  
  
(Who shot you?!)  
  
"Some gal that said I know her."  
  
(Ok you stay there for a few days I'll be there as soon as I can.)  
  
"I'll try to stay put, I guess."  
  
(Ok I'll call you in the morning.)  
  
"OK."  
  
hang up  
  
(With Inuori)  
  
After Inuori got off the phone with Inuyasha he turned to Sukiyume. "You will be staying in the room that is normally mine, since the rest are either filled or destroyed."  
  
"Are you sure? What about you?" asked Sukiyume.  
  
"I'll be up all night getting things ready anyways."  
  
"Oh Ok, thanks"  
  
"No problem, I think, anywho you go to sleep."  
  
"Good night Inuori."  
  
"Uuuhhh good night." Inuori spent the whole night making calls arranging stuff and pulling strings.  
  
(5:30 A.M.)  
  
Inuori was waking everybody up. All his guest (that are left) were slowly getting up and gradually pileing into a 1936 Lincoln Sedan Limo SM 7P it was all original creme with red leather interior.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Rin.  
  
"We are going to go to my ship." replied Inuori.  
  
"Cool!" said Rin with as much enthusiasm as you can have after kouga dieing and Kagome getting kidnapped, plus it's 6:00 in the morning.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
The Lincoln pulled into Dana Point Harbor and parked in the far end of the parking lot (The British call it a car park lol) Menomaru and Myoga took all their stuff and disappeared while Inuori took the sleepy people to have breakfast at The Jolly Roger (Great resturaunt if you are ever in Dana Point it is one of the best places to have lunch) After a breakfast that was sorta creepy since the whole time they were talking about the death of Kouga and Kagome's kidnapping, they fallowed Inuori to the private docks where they find Myoga and Menomaru in a 2005 47' Fountain Lightning (Bright red base with a black and yellow Chinese dragon down the sides that cross over the bow to switch sides. Triple 525 SC's (super charged) putting out 1000 horse power each and triple Arnoson Surface Drives giving the boat a 150 MPH top speed).  
  
"Before we depart I must warn you to hang on for dear life." said Myoga to the people sitting in the fastest of the fast off shore race boats. Inuori then started the monster up and it woke everybody in a 1 mile radius up (yes it is really loud), they slowly made their way out of the harbor (well as slow as you can go with a boat like that which is probably like 15 mph) once out of the harbor Inuori jumped on it pinning everybody back in their seats (Menomaru and Myoga were the ones sitting in the rear facing seats they were expecting it so they held on tight enough) before the passengers knew what was going on they were flying over 10 foot swells, wieghtless I might add (that's why my father doesn't like going much more then 70 with passengers). They were already half way there by the time the boat reached top speed (I garrantee you, you would crap in your pants going this fast in a boat, even though the majority of you have never seen the speedo hit 100 in a car and in a car going 100 I'm yawning) in 7 minutes flat they arrive on the back side of the island of Catalina (A sleepy little island I don't care much for) they pull up to and anchor next to a 1988 Denison 112' "Fast" ( 112 feet long, 4 state rooms, 3 crew cabins, top speed of 40 mph see this thng coming at you you better run for dear life) this ship was armed to the tooth with remote 50 calliber machine guns, depth charges, and early WWII torpeados. A dingy came from the ship with none other then the senile old man Totosai driving he pulled up to the Fountain.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Totosai.  
  
Inuori hit him "Now do you remember old timer?"  
  
"Oh yes now I remember the violant one." said Totosai with a huge lump on his head.  
  
"Sir, are you sure you didn't kill the last of his brain cells?" asked Menomaru.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he didn't have any to begin with." said Inuori.  
  
A/N. ok that's a chapter sorry I'm not updating as much, school is here in full force and I got mountains of homework. 


	17. To Sanfrancisco!

Kagome is in the dark, shackled up, and sleeping. Naraku walks into the room  
and kicks her. "Get up bitch!" says Naraku. Kagome screams in pain. "I am moving  
you to another location because your friends are getting too close." Naraku's  
henchmen walk in unshackle Kagome and drag her to the back of a semi trailer  
and shackle her inside to the front while she is kicking and screaming.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Help me!" screamed Kagome as she yanked at her  
shackles causing her to bleed.

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night sweating. 'I think I heard Kagome  
screaming' he thought. Just then his cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

("Inuyasha, how close to dome rock are you?" asked Inuori)

"Under it."

("Ok good, I will be there in a hour in a half. Listen for my helicopter")

"Ok."

("See ya.")

"See ya." Just then a black with PIAA lights all over it and a twin turbo  
charged Mazda Rotary sand rail pulled up. "Shit!" Inuyasha jumped up into the  
stalagmites and held himself up there. Four demons walked underneath him  
carrying crates. Inuyasha takes the gun he got earlier. He drops down on the  
demons kicking one onto a stalagtite impaling it. Inuyasha turned around and  
shot two more of the demons before they knew what happened. The fourth demon  
takes out a flamethrower and tries to burn Inuyasha into a crisp. Inuyasha jumps  
over him doing a flip and shoots his petrol tank blowing the demon up and  
Inuyasha got blown out of the cave.

A hour later Inuyasha wakes up and sees the sand rail. He looks to the top of  
dome rock. "I wonder if I can make it up there." Inuyasha jumped into the sand  
rail started it up, swings way out to the freeway going as fast as he can, goes up the vertical side of Dome Rock, flies twenty feet in the air, and lands right at the very top breaking all the suspension components. "Well that was fun."

A half hour later Inuori arrives in his helicopter he spots Inuyasha with the busted sand rail and lands. Inuyasha gets in. "I see you weren't alone." said Inuori.

"Some demons came into the cave." replied Inuyasha.

Meanwhile on the ship. "Let me go!" yelled Ayame struggling to get out of Miroku's and Sango's grasps.

"You mustn't do this Ayame." said Miroku.

"Yeah, this isn't what Kouga would want." said Sango.

"What do you know? Kouga would want me to be with him!" yelled Ayame in distraught.

"Let your life be Kouga's shrine." said Miroku.

With Menomaru and Myoga.

"What shall we do sir?" asked Menomaru to Inori over the phone.

(Do what a teacher should do you dumbass!") answered Inuori.

"I understand sir."

("You better, I will not be returning to the ship. Inuyasha is insisting on going straight to wherever Kagome is.")

"Shall I infom the guests?"

("You probably should but they are your students.")

"Ok sir."

("If I do not call you by tomorro you better start worrying, until then.") Inuori hangs up. Sukiyume pops out from the back seat.

"So, what are ya going to do?" asked Sukiyume. Inuori out of suprise moves the wheel far to the left sending the helicopter into a barrel roll. The helicopter rolled five times before Inuori caught in. Inuyasha has a paperbag on his knee.

"First I am going to wait for my head stops spinning. Second I am going to tell ask you where the hell you came from. Third I am going to tell you to not do that again, and fourth I am going to go get my cargo plane."

"Why are we getting a cargo plane?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have a bunch of toys I want to bring." said Inuori.

"Toys?" asked Sukiyume.

"You will see." said Inuori. Inuori sets the helicopter next to a a C-130 cargo plane (a huge plane) and Inuyasha, Sukiyume, and Inori all get out.

"Wow that's a big plane." said Sukiyume pointing at the C-130.

"That's not even the one we'll be taking." said Inuori. Inuori led Inuyasha and Sukiyume to a C-17 Globemaster III (makes the C-130 look like a toy... no one I know has ever owned one but I needed a cargo plane for this fic so I decided to go with the biggest badest thing in the military.) Inuyasha and Sukiyume both keep looking further and further up the plane eventually falling over.

"Do you need a plane that big?" asked Inuyasha after getting up and wiping hiself off.

"Of course not but it is just so cool." answered Inuori. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Inuori hit a remote on his keychain and the rear cargo hatch went down revealing two Humvees with Duramax deisels all tuned out 600HP 1050 lbs of tourqe, armored, bullet proof tires, bullet proof glass, rear mounted remote gatling gun 5000 rounds per second, remote tire filler, snorkal, flamethrowers on each side, top mounted missles, electrical charge running through the body, smokescreen, missle detering flares, gas filtration system, nerve gas nozzles up front, squirt gun just to piss people off, matte black everything with a matte red Chinese dragon going down the sides.

"Wow." was all that Inuyasha said.

"This way." said Inuori as he led Inuyasha and Sukiyume up a elevator. "Ninth floor, very top floor, machine guns and other variose assault weapons. Inuyasha take what ever you want. Please watch your step." said Inuori in a Indian accent and somehow wearing a bellboy outfit now. Inuyasha walked over to the shotguns first and grabbed a stainless steel 12 gauge shotgun then he went and inspected the hand guns and chose a 500 S&W Magnum.

"This is all I need." said Inuyasha holding up the 500 S&W Magnum in front of his face.

"Good, more for me." said Inuori in a Austrian accent like Arnold Schwarzenegger, dressed in camaflouge pants, shirtless showing his ripped body, two bullet belts going acroos his chest, a band around his head that said "Kill", a MG-34 strapped on his back, and a .45 inch Gun Sub-Machine M3 in each hand. Sukiyume just stood there drooling. "Sukiyume, do you know how to fly?" asked Inuori.

"It couldn't be much different from driving, can it?" answered Sukiyume.

"Good enough for me, how about you fly?" asked Inuori.

"Sure?" said Sukiyume. Inuyasha grabbed a helmet and parachute and put them on, just in case.

"Bro, do you have any idea where to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course, it's the Chinese New Year Parade is in a few hours and Naraku always sits on the reviewing stand since he sponsors alot of it. I think Kagome is going to be taken wherever Naraku is." said Inuori.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have my sources." said Inuori looking at Sukiyume. Sukiyume remembered what they did the night before which is when she told Inuori Naraku's basic plans and started blushing like mad and tried to hide it.

"Maybe I shouldn't dig..." said Inuyasha. Sukiyume took off and flew like a drunk pilot until Inuori showed her how to fly (if you have seen The Aviator you know what I mean.)

On the ship. Ayame fell asleep. Miroku and Sango are resting. Shippo and Rin are running around like little kids playing tag. Menomaru and Myoga are having a "Fuck you" fight. Myoga is also on the video phone with Inuori.

"Sir shall I move the guest to a different location? We caught what appeared to be a F-117 in our Radar and the Gaydar was telling us tht the pilot is a homosexual." said Myoga.

("Are you sure it wasn't a bird?") said Inuori.

"Oh look a giant set of boobs flying over us too." said Menomaru mocking Myoga.

"Fuck you, Menomaru!" said Myoga.

"Fuck you!" said Menomaru.

"Fuck you!" said Myoga.

"Sir, Myoga said fuck me tell him to unfuck me!" said Menomaru. Inuyasha and Sukeyume are laughing so hard the plane starts going into a dive.

"Ahk!" said Sukiyume as she grabbed the wheel. "Sorry!"

("Shut up you two.") said Inuori. Inuori hung up.

On the plane. "Can't this thing go any faster?" whined Inuyasha. Sukeyume pulled the throttle levers all the way back throwing Inuyasha and Inuori all the way into the back hitting the rear cargo door flat on their faces.

"Sorry!" yelled Sukeyume.

Back on the ship. A explosion rocks the ship all the guns start firing off at the thing that shot the missle, a F-117.

"I told you! I told you!" said Myoga.

A/N Sorry it has taken so long to update, shit happens. I hope this was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. People who want to hurt/kill me for not updating InyAngel13, Link, INUOBSESSION, and probably other people secretly plotting.


	18. The End

This is it, the final chapter, it's been a long year and I would thank you all for bearing with me. I hope to write another story someday but for now I am happy I just finished this one please read and tell me what you thought

Helicopters went flying towards the ship. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin came running up on the deck. "Where's Ayame?" asked Sango.

"Over there..." said Miroku pointing and trailing off as he sees the missing part of the ship.

"Oh my." said Rin with tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could this happen?" said Shippo trying to act like a man. "Rin!" Shippo jumps in front of Rin just as bullets from an F-14's Gatling gun come showering down on her. The bullets pierce both Shippo and Rin. They lie on the deck struggling to get up. Miroku and Sango rush over to help them up.

"Are you two ok!" asked Miroku.

"Just dandy." said Rin and Shippo with painful smiles on their faces. Just then the portion of the deck they are all on breaks away. Miroku grabs onto a pipe and Sango's hand. Rin grabs onto Sango's leg, and Shippo grabs onto Rin's hand.

"Everyone, Hold on!" yelled Miroku. Rin is slipping further down Sango's leg.

"Shippo, guys, I'm sorry." said Rin as she lost grip.

"It's ok." said Shippo smiling and hugs Rin as they fall into the water.

"Nooooo!" yelled Miroku and Sango. Menomaru and Myoga grab Miroku and Sango and haul them on deck.

"Where are the rest?" asked Myoga. Sango and Miroku look down.

"I understand..." said Menomaru. "We better take the submarine to escape." The whole group runs down to the submarine bay where a small German U-boat is. They all get in and submerge. On their way past the wreckage they see Ayame's body, she's smiling. They also see Shippo and Rin; they are holding one another looking content.

"There may be something greater than we thought that lies with death. It looks as if they were all happy when they died." said Miroku with a calm look on his face.

"Perhaps there is." said Sango with tears streaming down her face with signs of a slight smile.

"Arhg Captain!" said Myoga dressed in a pirate suite.

"What is it Mr.Myoga?" said Menomaru also dressed as a pirate.

"Where to next?"

"Arghg I believe we shall do some twisty loopys upsys and downsys get lost and end up on the treasure island."

"Arhg, where is that?"

"Hell if I know."

"Now is not the time for that." said Miroku with both him and Sango snickering.

"Arhg, Mr.Myoga I believe we have a mutiny, what do ye say?" said Menomaru.

"Walk the plank!" Myoga grabs Miroku and Sango and takes them topside.

"Mr.Myoga, let us sing the song of the briney deep."

"What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

Earl-eye in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Earl-eye in the morning

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,

Earl-eye in the morning!

Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,

Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,

Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,

Earl-eye in the morning!

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

Earl-eye in the morning!

Put him the back of the paddy wagon,

Put him the back of the paddy wagon,

Put him the back of the paddy wagon,

Earl-eye in the morning!

Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,

Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,

Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,

Earl-eye in the morning!

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

Earl-eye in the morning!

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

What do you do with a drunken sailor,

Earl-eye in the morning!" sang the two pirates then pushed Miroku and Sango off the plank, Sango and Miroku screamed, and onto the rear cargo door of a sea plane they fell.

"All aboard!" yelled Myoga as he and Menomaru jumped onto the plane.

"Hardy har har." said Miroku unenthusiastically.

"Where to now?" asked Sango.

. "Then we should probably fly you home. We do not want anything else bad to happen to the remaining guests." said Menomaru laughing evily.

"What about the others?" asked Sango.

"Master Inuori will have their bodies flown back to Japan and pay for the full cost of the funerals and compensate the families on their losses." said Menomaru.

"Though the form said the school, the host, and no others associated with this trip may be held liable?" asked Myoga.

"Yeah, master Inuori will feel guilty. Probably give each family $200,000 or so, it will probably depend on the cause of death, all basically the same but some more gruesome than others." said Menomaru. "He will probably give you two a little something for your pain as well."

"We could not accept anything." said Sango.

"What is something he could give you to make him feel better?" asked Menomaru.

"Something small." said Sango.

"I'll see what we can do." said Menomaru. "Any who we will stop in Hawaii and pick up a jet from there."

With Inuori, Sukiyume and Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes over as pilot. He sees a pair of F-22 fighter gets flying towards him. "You all better put on your seat belts…" said Inuori. Everyone buckles up in 5 point safety harnesses. The F-22's fly within feat of Inuori's plane just going supersonic and the other direction. Inuyashais losing control everyone is screaming like the three stooges "Nyaaanyaaanyaaa"

"That's my father's building over there." points out Sukiyume while they are spiraling down.

Inuyasha smirks. "You shouldn't have told me that." Inuyasha aims the plane right for the building.

"Once you hit the ground I suggest you roll." Inuori jumped out of the plane and the others fallowed.

"You do realize this is nuts" said Inuyasha.

"Oh well, any who you go get Kagome and I will go take care of my business." said Inuori. They all hit the ground and somewhat rolled but really just went skipping along the ground until they crashed through the wall of Naraku's building.

"That's smarts" said Sukiyume blowing and some scrapes. Inuyasha went running off towards Kagome's scent with the weapon he had previously chosen out.

"Kagome I'm coming!" yelled Inuyasha driving through hundreds of Naraku's minions he barely noticed were there. All of the sudden Kikyou appears in front of him.

"Hello Inny." said Kikyou.

"Get out of my way bitch." Inuyasha held up his claw.

"That's no way to speak to me!" Kikyou pulled out a sword and swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked it with his gun and smirked.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never bring a knife to a gun fight?" said Inuyasha.

"Don't assume" Kikyou turned her sword around to reveal a whole in the end and shot Inuyasha right through the heart. Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees. "If I can't have you nobody will "she said while raising her sword up swinging for Inuyasha's neck.

"Nice try." Said Inuyasha as he blocked Kikyou's attack and shot her through the head. Kikyou fell to the ground lifeless. "Kagome I'm coming!" yelled Inuyasha as he continued.

"Inuyasha I'm in here!" yelled Kagome hearing Inuyasha. Inuyasha burst through the door.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha then he blushed and looked away seeing a lot more of Kagome than he was expecting because of the tears in her clothes.

"Inuyasha, just get me out of here!" yelled Kagome blushing. Inuyasha shot the base of the chains, picked up Kagome, and ran.

Inuori and Sukiyume just stood at the entrance waiting to be greeted. Naraku finally appeared. "You know you are always welcomed to barge right in." said Naraku.

"It is only polite to come in invited." Said Inuori as he shot both of his sub machine guns at Naraku. The bullets just bounced away from him. "You and your fancy toys Naraku."

"If you would give me control of your territory you could have this too said Naraku pulling out a strange looking contraption and pointing the laser site at Inuori's heart. "This is my newest toy. Would you like to see how it works?"

"Is it a pretty light? Because I believe we get those naturally." Said Inuori. Naraku went for the trigger. Sukiyume threw a brick at Naraku and hit him in the head causing him to shoot it straight up in the air. Cutting the roof of his building in half.

"Mean father trying to kill Inuori." Said Sukiyume as she stood in front of Inuori while being hugged from behind by him.

"My dear Sukiyume, I believe you have just crossed the line." Said Naraku.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" asked Sukiyume.

"Kill the line." said Naraku as he shot his laser at both of them. Inuori and Sukiyume both smirk.

"Bye bye" said Sukiyume as Naraku's laser is absorbed into thin air.

"J'ai des jouets aussi bien (I have toys as well)" said Inuori as Naraku's laser was shot back but 100 times larger. Leaving no trace of him. Inuyasha and Kagome just ran in.

"I got her!" said Inuyasha putting down Kagome. Inuori smiled.

"Let's get you guys home." Said Inuori.

"Yes let's go home and have some fun" said Sukiyume suggestively to Inuori. Inuori picked her up bridal style and kissed her as they walked out.

"I'm ready to go home myself." Said Inuyasha as he made his way for the whole they made earlier. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" said Kagome kissing him on the cheek.

""It was nothing" said Inuyasha as he walked off into the sunset with Kagome holding hands.


End file.
